<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Call by navywife97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592772">The Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97'>navywife97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Mystery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheyenne Bradford’s best friend and college teammate, Carly Swanson, is viciously attacked in her parents’ home when the girls go home for a weekend visit with their families.  When Cheyenne deliberately puts herself in the attacker’s sights hoping to bring him down, the team races to protect her. He’s done this before and he’ll do it again...unless Cheyenne and the team can stop him first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford &amp; Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheyenne Bradford was sitting in an ice bath in the training room in the gym at Pepperdine. It had been a grueling, five set match. The fifth set, which usually goes to fifteen points, wound up with a final score of 22-20, because the winner must win the set by 2 points. Both volleyball teams had battled for every single point of all five sets, but in in the end, the dynamic duo of Cheyenne and her best friend on the team, Carly Swanson, had sealed the victory for Pepperdine. The crowd had gone wild and the bleachers had emptied and flooded the gym floor.  Officer Grayson Wells, who was the partner and close family friend of Cheyenne’s soon to be stepmom, Officer Lucy Chen, had been the only one who had been able to make the game. He’d videoed the winning point and had texted it to Lucy and her fiancé, Officer Tim Bradford. They were both working overtime and had been upset at missing the game. Grayson hadn’t been able to make any of Cheyenne’s games, so he’d taken today off just for her. He was waiting by the gym entrance for Cheyenne.</p>
<p>Cheyenne sighed with relief as she soaked in the ice bath. Carly was in the tub next to Cheyenne and grinned at her. “I saw Grayson’s here. Girl, he is so freaking hot!” Cheyenne had her eyes closed, but couldn’t help laughing. “Yeah, he is.” Cheyenne opened her eyes suddenly and looked at Carly. “He’ll probably take me out for a quick bite to eat. Want to come with us?” Carly wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Be a third wheel on your date? No thanks.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes at her best friend. “Eww. It’s not a date, he’s like 28! He feeds me, the same way dad and mumsy would feed me if they were here.” Carly reconsidered...she was starving. “Ok, sure. How much longer you got in the ice?” Cheyenne glanced at the clock on the wall and saw her time was up. “Actually I’m done.” Carly smiled and quickly nodded. “Same. Let’s go!” Both girls quickly got out of the ice baths and hurried to their gym bags. They were both dressed in under ten minutes. They hurried off to look for Grayson.</p>
<p>Grayson was frowning at his phone. He had just been informed by Paramedic Hailey Dunn that she had gone back to her ex boyfriend, and ‘just knew’ they’d work it out this time, and hoped she and Grayson could still be friends. Why did he seem to be a beacon for women who always went back to their ex? He rolled his eyes and glanced up as he heard voices. He saw Cheyenne and one of her teammates headed for his truck. He sighed and got out of his truck, putting a bright smile on his face. “Wow you two...that was a hell of a great game. Way to win it!” Carly fist bumped him as Cheyenne crossed her arms and frowned at him. “What’s wrong?” Grayson rolled his eyes at her. “Besides you being nosy? Not a thing.” Carly laughed at him as Cheyenne smirked at him. “Funny. Hey, can we go eat, and do you mind if Carly comes with us?” Grayson smiled and nodded. “That’s why I hung around. There’s a new pasta shop just off campus...” both girls squealed with delight as they jumped into his truck. Grayson shook his head and laughed as he climbed into his truck. </p>
<p>Cheyenne was busily texting on her phone as they waited for their orders. Grayson snatched her phone from her. Cheyenne glared at him. “Hey!” Grayson smirked at her. “It’s rude to constantly be on your phone during a meal.” Cheyenne hid her smile as she looked at him. “Ok, fine.” Not five minutes later, her phone rang. Grayson was still holding it, so he answered it, not bothering to check who was calling her. He noticed Cheyenne was sending him a smug smile as he answered. “It’s rude to interrupt dinner.” Cheyenne laughed as she heard Tim’s voice coming through the phone. “Yeah, it’s also rude to interrupt a conversation. Why are you on my daughter’s phone, Wells?” Grayson glared at Cheyenne as she innocently shrugged her shoulders, snatching her phone back. She quickly told Tim about the game as Grayson glanced over at Carly. “She did that on purpose.” Carly laughed as she rolled her eyes at Grayson. “No kidding, Captain Obvious. She’s constantly thinking of ways to mess with you. It’s her calling in life.” Grayson laughed at that as the waitress brought their orders out. Cheyenne said goodbye to Tim as they all dug into their dinner.</p>
<p>About an hour later, Grayson had dropped Carly and Cheyenne off at their dorm. They had thanked him profusely for feeding them, much to Grayson’s amusement. He was glad Cheyenne was making what seemed to be really good, healthy friendships at college. He drove home and found himself surprised at how tired he was. He took his dog, Sheeba out for a quick walk when he got home. After that, he took a quick shower and climbed into bed. He laughed softly as he felt Sheeba jump into bed with him.</p>
<p>The next day, Cheyenne was excitedly packing her suitcase. For the first time in a long time, she had the entire weekend off...no games, no practices, and no pressing homework. She was going to spend all weekend with Tim and Lucy. Cheyenne texted Lucy to tell her she was headed home. </p>
<p>After getting in her car, Cheyenne called Carly. They were chatting away about Carly’s new boyfriend, and Cheyenne’s wish for a boyfriend. Carly had headed home earlier that morning to help her parents decorate for a surprise birthday party for her older brother, Liam, who Carly thought would be perfect for Cheyenne. Cheyenne rolled her eyes as Carly’s voice rang through the Bluetooth. “I’m telling you Chey, you two would be perfect together!” Cheyenne sighed as Carly continued to babble away. “I hope mom and dad get back from the airport soon.” Cheyenne frowned at the unusually heavy traffic. “It’s probably going to be a while, traffic sucks.” Carly was about to say something when she heard the doorbell ring. What Cheyenne heard next would haunt her nightmares for months to come.</p>
<p>“Hold on Chey...someone’s at the door.” Carly went to open the door. She smiled, holding her cell phone in her hand. “Hi you, it’s been a while!” The next thing Cheyenne heard was screaming and the sounds of a struggle. Cheyenne frowned quickly at her phone which was in the phone holder attached to the dashboard. “Carly? Carly? Carly!” Cheyenne’s blood ran cold as she heard Carly screams for help. “Chey! Help me! Help me! Noooooooo!” After that Cheyenne didn’t hear Carly anymore. </p>
<p>Cheyenne was now screaming as she quickly pulled over. “Carly! I’ll get help honey, I’ll get there! I’m coming! I’m coming! Just hold on!” Cheyenne was about to disconnect the call when she heard heavy breathing on the phone. Cheyenne snatched her phone out of the phone holder as chills raced up and down her spine. “Who’s there?” Silence. Cheyenne felt her temper begin to boil. “Who’s there? Who is this?” Cheyenne slammed her hand against the steering wheel. “I’m coming for you, you bastard! You hear me? You’ll wish you were dead by the time I’m done with you, you sick bastard!” </p>
<p>Cheyenne disconnected the call. First she tried Tim, but couldn’t reach him. Then she tried Lucy, but couldn’t reach her either. Finally she tried Grayson, who answered on the second ring. “Where are you, Brat?” Grayson didn’t get another word in. “Grayson! Shut up! I need help! Something’s happened to Carly! I was on the phone with her and it sounded like someone was attacking her! She’s at her parents house...their address is 403 Winggate Dr. Please get there now!” Cheyenne disconnected the call and frantically called Carly back, but there was no answer. Cheyenne swore as she threw her phone down to the floorboard in frustration. She quickly put her car in gear, and got back on the road, flooring it to Carly’s parents’ house. She prayed she got there before it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Devastation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheyenne frantically calls Grayson for help as she rushes to Carly’s house. Grayson, Lucy, Tim, and John arrive at Carly’s house and find a grisly scene. And the man who attacked Carly sets his sights on Cheyenne.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grayson frowned into his phone as he tried to call Cheyenne back, but she wasn’t answering. He and Lucy were on duty and he was running to the ladies room in the restaurant he and Lucy were taking their lunch break at. Lucy was coming out of the ladies room and crashed into Grayson. She frowned at him. “What the hell, Gray?” Grayson looked at her grimly. “We have to go, now.” They were running to their shop as Grayson spoke into his radio. “Dispatch this is 07-Adam-10. Possible 240 at 403 Winggate Drive. 07-Adam-10 responding, code 3, requesting immediate backup.” </p><p>Grayson and Lucy jumped in their shop. Lucy hit the lights and sirens as Grayson peeled out of the parking lot. Lucy frowned at him. “Gray, what the hell is going on?” Grayson glanced at her, before looking back at the road. “I have no idea. Cheyenne called me...said her teammate Carly was being attacked at her parents’ house. She gave me their address, before the call disconnected.” Lucy’s eyes went wide with shock. “Oh my God!” She fished out her cell phone and tried to call Cheyenne. “Damnit, Chey answer the phone!” After failing to get in touch with Cheyenne, she quickly called Tim, and alerted him to the situation. He and Nolan were cruising along, rather bored with the so far slow shift, and pulled a u-turn in traffic, quickly rushing to the address Lucy had given him.</p><p>Cheyenne was stuck in a traffic jam and was cussing like a sailor. She pounded on the steering wheel. “Move your freaking asses, damnit!” Cheyenne snatched her phone off the floor and tried to call Carly back. She closed her eyes and prayed. “C’mon Carly...please answer the phone...please!” But Carly didn’t answer. </p><p>Cheyenne was beside herself. She could see the exit she needed off the freeway, and knew Carly’s parents lived about ten minutes from the exit. Cheyenne made a split second decision. “Fuck it!” Cheyenne quickly pulled over to the side of the road. She grabbed her phone and car keys and bolted from her car. She slammed the car door shut and locked it. She stuffed her car keys and phone into the pocket of her jeans and sprinted off. She had to get to Carly.</p><p>Grayson had just pulled up in front of the address Cheyenne had given him. He and Lucy quickly got out of their shop as Tim and John pulled up. Tim and John quickly got out of their shop as well. Tim took charge of the situation. “Nolan and I will take the back. Wells, you and Chen take the front.” They all nodded and with their weapons drawn, they quickly approached the house, with Tim and John quietly running around back. Grayson and Lucy grimly glanced at each other...the front door was wide open. They didn’t have to go far inside to find Carly; she was laying just inside the foyer, barely clinging to life. Grayson swore violently as he crouched by Carly...who had clearly taken one hell of a beating. “Fuck!” Grayson checked for a pulse as Tim and John found them after clearing the house. Tim winced. “House is empty...ah hell, is she alive?” Tim rushed to crouch down on the other side of Carly.</p><p>Grayson found a very faint pulse and immediately radioed for an ambulance. Lucy glanced around at the broken furniture, the party decorations which were strewn about the floor, and the shattered cell phone next to Carly. “I wonder where her parents are?” Tim glanced at her. “Where the hell is Cheyenne? I can’t get her to answer the phone. God...I hope she wasn’t here when this happened. How did she even know about the attack?” Grayson and Lucy glanced at each other as Tim glanced at John. Tim pulled his cell phone out and tried to reach Cheyenne again, but got no answer.</p><p>No sooner had those words left Tim’s mouth when they all turned at the sound of someone screaming.</p><p>Cheyenne was running down the sidewalk, her body and clothes streaked with sweat. “Carly! Carly!” She saw Grayson jogging out of Carly’s house as the wailing sounds of sirens got louder and closer. Grayson ran up to Cheyenne who tried to shove past him. “Damn you...move Grayson! I have to get to Carly!” Grayson firmly held Cheyenne in place. “You can’t go in Chey...it’s a crime scene.” Cheyenne tried to shove past him anyway as Grayson firmly held her in his arms. “You can’t go in Chey...you don’t want to see this. She’s alive, but...it’s bad.” Cheyenne looked at Grayson then and crumpled. “No, no, no, no, no. Not Carly. No.” Cheyenne was sobbing as the ambulance pulled up.</p><p>Tim came outside as the paramedics rushed inside the house. He’d already radioed for a supervisor, detective, and crime scene techs. He sighed deeply as he went to Cheyenne who was sobbing in Grayson’s arms. </p><p>“Chey...” Cheyenne turned at the sound of Tim’s voice. “Dad...oh dad. I heard her, I heard her, I heard her...” Cheyenne was now sobbing in Tim’s arms as he and Grayson looked sharply at each other.  Tim was immensely relieved that Cheyenne seemed unharmed. Tim eased back and looked at Cheyenne. “What do you mean you heard her? You heard the attack?” Cheyenne tearfully nodded as Grayson swore. Tim pulled Cheyenne back into his arms as he looked grimly at Grayson. </p><p>Cheyenne glanced up as she saw an SUV pulling up in front of the house; she recognized the vehicle...it belonged to Carly’s parents. She looked at Tim. “Dad...Carly’s parents are here.” Tim turned around just in time to see the SUV slam on it’s breaks. He looked back at Grayson. “I got this. You stay with her.” Grayson nodded as Tim hurried to meet the people trying to rush to the house. Just then, the ambulance arrived and paramedics jumped out of it. Sydney looked at Grayson as Tim was busy with Carly’s family. Grayson pointed to the house. “Inside. Victim is a nineteen year old female. Send Chen out here please.” Sydney nodded as she and her partner rushed inside with their equipment. </p><p>Lucy came outside as she hurried over to Cheyenne. She grabbed her in a fierce hug. “Cheyenne! Thank God you’re ok. What the hell happened?” Just then Lucy heard shouting. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Liam, Cheyenne’s older brother, take a swing at Tim as he tried to get to his little sister. Lucy hurried over to help calm the family down. Just then, Sydney and her partner rushed out of the house with Carly. Cheyenne winced when she got a glance of how badly Carly was injured. Cheyenne turned back to Grayson and buried her face in his chest, as the ambulance hurried off. </p><p>From far down the street, Ronnie Boone watched the scene unfolding at the house he delivered groceries too. He took a few puffs from his cigarette before careless flicking it to the sidewalk. He crushed the cigarette under his boot. He softly smiled, and a small laughed escaped him. Those dumbasses with the badges still had no clue who he was. He’d seen the tall, built, blonde bombshell running up the sidewalk, screaming as she did so. He recognized the voice as the young woman who’d threatened him on the phone earlier. He lit another cigarette and took several puffs from it. He blew out a stream of smoke as he sent her a menacing look. “Here, kitty, kitty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheyenne is questioned by detectives investigating the attack on Carly and reveals a potentially huge break in the case. Tim learns about the threat Cheyenne made against Carly’s assailant. Tim also learns that the attack on Carly may be related to other attacks. And Carly continues to fight for life as Cheyenne vows to bring down the person responsible.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective Anna Foster, who was new to the Major Crimes Unit, shook her head sadly. She glanced around at the crime scene, as unwanted memories came rushing back to her. Shoving those painful memories aside, she glanced at her partner, Detective Ash Reno. She sighed as she looked around. “Well, clearly the victim put up one hell of a fight. Maybe we’ll get lucky with the blood spatter. The assailant might have left a gift for us. Ash, this looks like the others. He’s struck again.” Ash grimly nodded his head as he checked his notes. “Looks like it. Our vic, Carly Swanson, is a college volleyball player at Pepperdine. I’d guess being a college athlete, she’s in damn good shape. Probably came in handy when she had to fight for her life.” </p>
<p>Ash frowned at Anna then, who seemed lost in thought. “Yo...earth to Foster.” Anna startled then, and closed her eyes briefly against the migraine she felt coming on. “Sorry.” She tried to ignore the wave of nausea that swamped her. Ash shooed her outside. “Why don’t you go outside, get some air, and talk to our witness.” Anna glanced at her partner in surprise. “There’s a witness?” Ash scratched his chin...his five o’clock shadow irritating him. “Well, kind of.” Anna rolled her eyes at him. “How can there kind of be a witness?” Ash glanced outside, shaking his head in sympathy at Cheyenne, who was holding on by a thread, and had a death grip on Grayson. “Well, she didn’t actually see the attack...” Anna rolled her eyes as Ash continued. “She heard it...over the phone. Our witness, Cheyenne Bradford, is a teammate of Carly’s, and they were chatting when Carly was attacked.  Her parents work for the LAPD...beat cops. They’re outside right now. She heard everything.” Anna closed her eyes, forcing back the tears. “Oh.” Ash looked back at Anna. “Yeah. Oh.”</p>
<p>Anna walked outside, and stepped to Cheyenne who was surrounded by Tim, Lucy, Grayson, and John.  Anna gently looked at Cheyenne who was still wrapped in Grayson’s arms. “Cheyenne, my name is Anna. I’m a detective with the LAPD. Do you know what that means? May I speak with you?”</p>
<p>Cheyenne straightened to her full height, surprising Anna, and now towered over her. She glared at Anna. “Yes, you can talk to me, if you stop patronizing me.” Lucy rolled her eyes as Tim quickly shut his. Grayson frowned at Cheyenne. “Chill. The detective is just doing her job.” Cheyenne quickly glanced at Grayson sheepishly and then looked back at Anna; Grayson was right. Cheyenne’s voice softened. “Sorry.” Anna smiled at her. “That’s ok. You’ve had a hard day, and I’m only going to make it harder. But I need your help, Cheyenne.” Cheyenne quickly nodded. “I’ll do whatever I have to do to help Carly.” Grayson rubbed her back up and down as Tim came up behind her. He looked at Anna. “Is there someplace we can go sit? She’s about to drop.” Anna studied Cheyenne and saw her struggling. Anna glanced at the front of the house and saw a table and chairs on the front patio. She nodded her head in the direction of the house. “Let’s go sit down.” Tim nodded as he and Grayson followed Anna and Cheyenne. Lucy went to her shop and retrieved the bottle of water she’d gotten from the break room at the beginning of shift. It was still unopened.</p>
<p>Cheyenne and Anna had just sat down when Lucy shoved the bottle of water into Cheyenne’s hands. “Drink some.” Cheyenne nodded and guzzled half of the bottle as Anna glanced around. “So...you two are Cheyenne’s parents?” Tim sighed. “Kind of..I’m Officer Tim Bradford, this is my fiancé, Officer Lucy Chen, and her partner, Officer Grayson Wells.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes and interrupted Tim. “We don’t have time for this shit. My real mom is dead, my real dad is a murdering bastard who’s currently in prison and has no parental rights. Tim and Lucy are my parents now...but legally I belong to Tim’s mom and dad. Can we please get on with this?” </p>
<p>Grayson bent his head and hid his smile as Tim and Lucy glanced at each other. Anna looked at Cheyenne and laughed. “Yes, we’ll get on with things, but I need to talk to your legal guardians.” Cheyenne nodded and pulled out her cell phone and FaceTimed Colonel Bradford before anyone realized what she was doing. He answered immediately. “Chey? What’s up?” Cheyenne shook her head at him. “Too much to explain right now pops, dad will fill you in. Can you tell this detective it’s ok for her to ask me questions? It’s important pops. Dad’s here with me and mumsy and Grayson too.” Cheyenne handed the phone to Anna, who was completely caught off guard, but she went with it. </p>
<p>After Anna had obtained permission to question Cheyenne, she handed the phone to Tim, who quickly explained the situation to his dad, while Cheyenne began telling her story. Grayson glanced at Anna who was hanging onto Cheyenne’s every word. Anna put her hand up. “Hold on. You say you heard Carly speak to the person who attacked her?” Cheyenne quickly nodded. “Yeah, her exact words were ‘hi you, it’s been a while.’” Anna frowned thoughtfully at that. “That could indicate she knew her attacker, and that is a huge break. Well done Cheyenne!” Cheyenne glanced uneasily over her shoulder at Tim before looking back Anna. Grayson frowned at her. “Chey? What is it?” Cheyenne looked at him guiltily. “After I didn’t hear Carly anymore, there was like this lull where I didn’t hear anything. Then I heard heavy breathing. I play volleyball with Carly, I know what she sounds like when she’s breathing heavy on the court. It didn’t sound like her.” Anna was about to say something, but Grayson beat her to it earning a scowl from Anna. “Ok...and?” Cheyenne looked at him then and slumped her shoulders...she knew she was about to be in deep shit. “I may have sort of threatened him.” Grayson sighed deeply and frowned at her, but it was Tim’s voice that thundered across the patio. “You did WHAT? Cheyenne!” Cheyenne jumped up and whirled. “I’m sorry dad! But I had to do something!” Anna started to say something but Tim held his hand up. He turned Cheyenne around and tried to keep his patience with her. “Chey...” Cheyenne felt tears brimming in her eyes. She turned back around to face Anna. “Did I mess everything up?” Anna glared at Tim before looking back at Cheyenne. “No. You most certainly didn’t mess everything up. They might be a bit more complicated now, but we’ll handle it.”</p>
<p>Tim looked at Anna then. “I want protection for her.” Anna nodded in agreement. “We can arrange that. Cheyenne, I know you want to go to the hospital to check on your friend, so, that’s enough for now. Why don’t you go with your parents to the hospital. We can talk again later. Here’s my card...all my numbers are on it.” Anna handed Cheyenne her business card. Cheyenne took it as Lucy looked at Tim. “Sgt. Grey took us off the shift for today. Let’s go to the hospital and then get Cheyenne home.” Tim just nodded as Lucy ushered Cheyenne to the patrol car. Tim rounded on Anna. “Tell me.” Grayson joined Tim and crossed his arms, frowning at her. Anna tried to hide the hurt from the look Grayson was giving her. Anna sighed and nodded as she looked away. “We have a suspect. Same M.O. in four other home invasions like this.” Grayson rolled his eyes at her. “Why isn’t he in custody if you know who he is?” Anna glared at him. “Because the victims in the other cases are all dead...and we have no forensic evidence tying him to any of the crime scenes.” Grayson swore as Tim shook his head. Anna nodded at them. “I’ll be in touch.” She walked away to rejoin her partner as Tim headed for his shop. Grayson rolled his shoulders and sighed as he looked out at the neighborhood. His head on a swivel, he looked around and did a double take when he looked to his left. But the person he thought he saw was gone.</p>
<p>Anna rejoined Ash and frowned. Ash looked at her and raised his eyebrows. “Well?” Anna sighed and closed her eyes, her migraine at full force now. “Everything just went from bad to worse.” She told Ash about the threat Cheyenne had issued, and Ash sighed. “Terrific. So now we have the daughter of two cops who just put a target on her back.” Anna sighed and nodded. “Yep.” </p>
<p>Tim, Lucy and Cheyenne walked down the hallway in Cedars-Sinai. Carly’s father was outside the room in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and straightened to his full height as he saw them coming. Cheyenne glanced behind her and was relieved to see Grayson jogging up behind them. Carly’s father frowned at them. “What do you people want now?” Before anyone could say anything, Liam came out of the hospital room. He charged Tim, Lucy, and Grayson. “Why did you let this happen? Why didn’t you get there sooner?” </p>
<p>Cheyenne snapped then and shoved Liam away as hard as she could, knocking him on his ass. “You arrogant jerk! We got her help as soon as we could! I heard everything! I ran all the way to your goddamn house!” Cheyenne was panting as Grayson pulled her away from Liam and Tim and Lucy tried to calm the situation. Carly’s mom came out of the hospital room then. She went right to Cheyenne and took Cheyenne’s face in her hands. “You called for help.” Cheyenne’s eyes teared up and she nodded. Carly’s mom sadly smiled at her. “The doctors told us if Carly hadn’t gotten to the hospital when she did, she probably would have died. Thank you, Cheyenne. Thank you for saving my baby girl.” Carly’s mom kissed Cheyenne’s forehead. She looked at Cheyenne then. “You can go sit with her for a few minutes. She’d like that.” Cheyenne nodded and started to walk into the room when Liam grabbed her in a hard hug. “Thanks for saving my sister.” Cheyenne tearfully nodded before she walked into Carly’s hospital room. </p>
<p>Tim looked at Carly’s mother then. “What do the doctors say?” Carly’s mother sighed. “She was beaten badly...and she was raped.” Tim swore as Carly’s mom looked at the floor. Lucy wiped away tears as Grayson shook his head sadly. Carly’s mom took a deep breath. “She suffered a traumatic brain injury in the attack. Right now it’s a waiting game. We won’t know anything until she wakes up.”  They all glanced into the hospital room as Cheyenne held Carly’s hand to her face. </p>
<p>Cheyenne sobbed into Carly’s hand. Carly had yet to regain consciousness. “I’m sorry Carls. I’m so sorry I didn’t get there in time.” Cheyenne kissed Carly’s hand as she sat straight up, her eyes fierce. “I’m going to get him Carly. I promise you, I will get him.” With vengeance in her heart and revenge in her eyes, Cheyenne vowed she’d do whatever she had to do to bring the bastard down who had attacked her best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We Got Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheyenne can’t deal with the anger she feels not only over what happened to Carly, but how protective it causes everyone to be over her, especially Tim. Tim and Cheyenne have a fight. Angela and Grayson help Tim and Cheyenne mend fences. And Anna and Ash finally catch a break in the case.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheyenne sat at the kitchen table pushing the food around on her plate. She wasn’t hungry. She was angry...so, so angry. Tim and Lucy glanced worriedly at each other. </p>
<p>Tim started to say something when the doorbell rang. He got up to answer it as Lucy looked at Cheyenne. “Sweetie, please try to eat, even just a little bit.” Cheyenne glumly nodded and began shoveling food into her mouth, not really tasting it. Lucy glanced up in surprise as her kitchen was now crowded. Grayson, John, Angela, Wesley, Nyla, Jase, Jackson, and Sgt. Grey were all standing there. Monica was out of town on a case. </p>
<p>Jase sat down next to Cheyenne and rubbed her back. “How you doing, kid?” Cheyenne angrily shoveled food into her mouth, not looking at anyone. “I’m fine.” Grayson snorted. “Yeah, right.” Cheyenne glared at him as he looked at her sympathetically. “I went by your dorm room, and got your laptop and a change of clothes for the next few days. And I got your car. It’s in the garage.” Cheyenne softened her expression. “Thanks, Gray.” He smiled at her. “You’re welcome.” </p>
<p>Lucy looked at everyone. “What are you guys doing here?” Nyla rolled her eyes at Tim. “You mean you haven’t told them yet?” Tim glared at her. “I haven’t had a chance.” Cheyenne frowned then and noticed everyone was now avoiding her gaze. “What is it? What’s going on? Oh no...Carly...” Tim rushed to reassure her. “No sweetheart. There’s no change with Carly, that I know of anyway. We’ll call her mom and check in a little while, ok?” Cheyenne nodded, but eyed him suspiciously. “Then what is it? What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Tim sighed heavily as he prepared to give her the news. “Because resources at the LAPD are stretched thin right now, you aren’t getting protection...officially anyway. Detective Foster tried, but the powers that be refused her request, since you didn’t witness the attack. They don’t think whoever did this knows who you are.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “He knows part of my first name. Carly called out for me, during....it. She called me Chey.” Tim nodded and sighed. “I know that. But it’s not enough. So, that’s why everyone is here. We’re all going to take shifts as your bodyguards until he’s caught.” Grayson was watching Cheyenne like a hawk. He knew she wasn’t going to like any of this.</p>
<p>Everyone began discussing different plans to protect Cheyenne. Cheyenne sat there closing her eyes as Grayson watched her. Jase unfortunately was the fuse that lit Cheyenne’s temper. “What if I take her back to Montana? It’s comfortable there, you know the security is as good as it gets, she could do her classes online...” Tim was agreeing with him when Cheyenne snapped.</p>
<p>Cheyenne snapped, slamming her fist down on the table as she jumped up. “No! No, no, no,......fuck no!” Everyone went suddenly quiet at Cheyenne’s outburst. “I won’t go back to that kind of life! I won’t! And I promised Carly!” Cheyenne ran to her room and slammed the door.</p>
<p>Tim rolled his eyes. “What the hell got into her?” Grayson sighed and shook his head. “It’s not rocket science.” Everyone turned and looked questioningly at him. He rolled his eyes. “Think about it. Cheyenne grew up hidden away from the world. I know her mother had her reasons, but still...that’s not a great way to grow up. Then the only world she’d ever known basically imploded. Her entire life is different now. She’s gotten a taste now of everything she missed out on growing up. She’s got friends, she’s finding out who she is, she’s got freedom. She’s enjoying life now, not just surviving it. Now you’re threatening to take away everything she’s becoming and working for and shove her back into her old life. You can’t do that to her.”  Tim looked at Lucy as Lucy sighed. “Gray’s right. Tim, we can’t put her through that.” Tim frowned at Lucy. “We damn sure can if it keeps her alive!” Tim stormed out of the kitchen then, in much the same way Cheyenne had, and went out onto the deck that connected to the kitchen. John frowned at him. “Are we sure they don’t share any DNA?” Grayson snorted as Jackson came to sit next to Lucy. He held her hand and squeezed it. “We’ll figure this out Luce.” Lucy sighed and nodded. She wasn’t sure she and Tim were going to cut it as parents. The doubts had been rising for awhile now.</p>
<p>Grayson went to talk to Cheyenne as Angela went to talk to Tim. Jase went to the fridge as John raised his eyebrows. Nyla rolled her eyes. “He cooks when he’s stressed. So I hope he’s whipping us up a fabulous dessert.” Jase turned and grinned at her as Nyla smiled back at him.</p>
<p>Grayson didn’t even bother waiting for permission. He knocked before he opened the door and strolled in. Cheyenne wiped her eyes. “I’m fine.” Grayson smirked at her. “Ok. I guess you can go tell that to someone who asked.” Cheyenne turned to glare at him but a laugh came out instead. She shook her head as she wiped away more tears. Grayson sighed as he stretched out on her bed next to her. They were both sitting up, their legs stretched out in front of them, crossed at the ankles. Grayson sighed as he looked at her. “You need to cut everyone here some slack...especially yourself, me, dad and mumsy.” Cheyenne frowned at him. “Why...and why did you include yourself in that list?” Grayson rolled his eyes. “That should be obvious. Me, because I’m your favorite. Yourself because you’re human, you’re not freaking Wonder Woman. And dad and mumsy...because they’re new to this parenting thing.” Cheyenne glanced away as Grayson continued. “Chey, we all love you and want the best for you. But we’re not always going to go about that the right way. Because we’re not perfect.” </p>
<p>Chey sighed and nodded. “I know that Grayson. And I love all of you guys too. But I can’t go back to that life of hiding from the whole world. I just can’t do it.” Grayson grabbed her hand with his and played with her fingers as he tucked his other arm behind his head. “I get that. But maybe instead of going all drama queen on your parents, you could sit down and explain that to them. They’re not only Rookie parents, they had very different upbringings than we did. But you could also cooperate here a little. Someone tried to kill Carly. And that someone knows at least your first name. If they’re smart they can track down the rest. If they do, they will come after you...especially since you threatened them. Our job is to protect you...you don’t want to hide from the world. There’s a middle ground in there somewhere.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she pouted. “Why do you have to be right so damn much?” Grayson grinned at her. “Because you aren’t right enough.” Cheyenne laughed at him and shook her head as she elbowed him. “Walked right into that one.” Grayson nodded in agreement. “Yep, you sure did. Now you need to go walk down the hallway and hash things out with your dad.” </p>
<p>Tim glared at Angela. “I don’t need a pep talk Lopez.” Angela sighed as she joined him on the deck. “That’s good because I wasn’t going to give you one. A pep talk is to help someone feel better. I’m not here to help you feel better. I’m here to yank your head out of your ass.” Tim looked at her in surprise. “I’m just trying to protect her!” Tim looked out over the backyard shaking his head. Angela took pity on him. “I know that. But she’s not a helpless baby who needs all of her needs taken care of. You’re trying to do to her what you did to Lucy. You love really, really deeply Tim. But sometimes it’s enough to drown the other person.” Tim looked at her with troubled eyes. “Maybe I’m just not cut out for this...this dad, husband, family thing.” Angela rolled her eyes. “Way to be a drama queen. Yes, you are totally cut out for it. Just remember you’re not Superman. It’s not your job to save everyone. Part of love is trust. And you need to trust that while Cheyenne might need our help, she’s not completely helpless. She needs to be a part of the solution here...it’s really important to her.” Angela left Tim alone with his thoughts. She had faith in him that he’d figure it out. </p>
<p>Cheyenne came out onto the deck and went to stand next to Tim. He hung his head but didn’t say anything. Cheyenne reached for his hand. “I’m sorry dad.” Tim straightened and pulled Cheyenne into his arms. “I’m sorry too. We need to protect you Cheyenne and you have to let us do that.” Cheyenne started to interrupt him. “But I know you need and want to help with that. I get it. I’ll try to not treat you like your too young to handle this if you try to remember I’m new to this dad thing. I’m going to make mistakes.” Cheyenne hugged him harder as Tim felt tears brim in his eyes. Cheyenne eased back and smiled at him. “How about once a week, you and I go on a dad/daughter date. We really haven’t had a chance to spend much time together. I know it will be hard once the babies come, but maybe we can both try harder at this dad/daughter thing.” Tim smiled at her. “That’s a deal.” They all went back into the kitchen where Jase had whipped up some fabulous bread pudding. Everyone sat down for the amazing dessert and hashed out a plan.</p>
<p>Detective Anna Foster smiled. They had been able to get DNA left from semen at the crime scene and they’d gotten a hit on it. The semen had come from Ronnie Boone, their prime suspect. Anna had just gotten the report from the crime scene techs. She ran with the report and found Ash. Ash quickly looked up as Anna burst into the office. “We got him!” Ash smiled at her. “You got the warrant?” Anna quickly nodded. “It’s in the works, should have it in about twenty minutes.” Ash stood up and opened a desk drawer, retrieving his service weapon. “Let’s go arrest that son of a bitch.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheyenne is furious when the case against Ronnie Boone gets dismissed on a technicality. Grayson gives Cheyenne advice on not letting her anger control her. Jase has a surprise for Cheyenne.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days later, Cheyenne stormed into Mid Wilshire with Grayson trying to keep up with her. He was off today, so it was his turn to play bodyguard. Cheyenne had just gotten off the phone with Liam.  Due to a technicality, the charges against Ronnie Boone had been dropped and the case dismissed. The judge had told the prosecutor if any new evidence came to light,  charges could certainly be refiled. But all Cheyenne knew was that Carly was in a coma, and the man who had put her in that coma was free.</p><p>Cheyenne seethed with anger as she burst into the Major Crimes office, startling Anna and Ash. She glared at both of them. “What in the fucking hell happened?” Anna and Ash glanced at each other. Anna sighed as she looked at Cheyenne. “The lab messed up. In a pre trial hearing, all the evidence is supposed to be available to both the prosecution and the defense. When the lab tested the semen they used the entire sample. The defense was supposed to get their own sample of the semen and have it tested by someone else...that’s their right. That sample was the only evidence we have that tied Ronnie to Carly’s attack. But that sample is now inadmissible.” Cheyenne shook her head and paced. She grabbed the nearest thing she could reach, which was a coffee mug, and threw it against the wall. Grayson tried to calm her down as Ash frowned at her. “Calm down. We’ll get him...we just have to find another way.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Yeah, wake me up when you magically figure out how to do your damn job!”</p><p>Ash surged to his feet. He glared at Cheyenne. “You think you can do this job any better? Because I’ll be happy to let you try. You have no idea the shit we deal with every fucking day!” Ash was roaring at the top of his lungs as Anna stood up. Grayson got right in his face. “Back off. Now.” Ash narrowed his eyes at him. “Or what patrolman?” Anna hurried over and stepped between them. “Both of you back off!” Grayson and Ash were glaring at each other, but they turned at the sound of Cheyenne crying. </p><p>Anna hurried over to her and wrapped Cheyenne in her arms. “It’s ok, Cheyenne. We’ll get him. You don’t have to be afraid.” Cheyenne shoved Anna away. “I’m not afraid! I’m pissed off!” Anna nodded at her. “I know...” Cheyenne laughed bitterly. “No, you don’t know. This is all my fault.” Cheyenne sobbed into her hands as they all frowned at her. Ash approached her and got a warning look from Grayson. Ash rolled his eyes as he crouched in front of Cheyenne. “Hey...it’s ok Cheyenne. Please tell me why you think this is your fault.” Cheyenne sighed as she slowly looked up. “I was supposed to go with Carly to her house that morning. But I woke up late and told her to go on without me. And then when she called me...” Cheyenne closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. She opened her eyes when she felt Grayson’s hand on her shoulder. “I told her I was coming. I told her I’d get help. But I was too late.” Ash sighed as he looked at her. “Now you listen to me. This was not your fault. It’s Ronnie Boone’s fault. Cheyenne, you did get her help. You’re the one that sent the police to that address. If they hadn’t arrived when they did, Carly wouldn’t have gotten any help in time to save her. You saved her. And you gave us a lead.” Cheyenne frowned at Ash as he stalked to the door and closed it so no one else could hear. He came back to Cheyenne. “Ronnie Boone works as a delivery boy for a grocery market that Carly’s parents use. You gave us a clue that Carly knew her attacker. We know Carly was at home several times over the last year when Ronnie delivered groceries. We know we have the right guy for this...because of the lead you gave us. Now all we have to do is prove it. It would have taken us much longer to piece all of this together without you. You did good Cheyenne, real good. And honey, if you’d have been in that house that day, he would have hurt you too...badly. So, stop beating yourself up on this, ok? We’re going to get him, I promise.” </p><p>Cheyenne nodded sadly before glancing at Anna, and then back at Ash. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” Ash smiled at her. “It’s ok. Your dad has yelled at me like that before too. People like to yell at detectives...it’s a law, I think.” Cheyenne softly smiled at him as Grayson squeezed her shoulder. “They need to get to work to catch this prick, and I’m starving. Let’s go.” Cheyenne nodded as she stood up and they left the office. Anna frowned at Ash. “Why the hell did you promise her anything? You know that’s the worst thing to do.” Ash glanced at Anna. “Because that poor kid has been through hell and back. I’ll spare you the details, but she needs to be reminded that sometimes, the good guys win. We’re going back to square one on this case...we’re missing something.” Anna nodded and accepted the fact that it was going to be a long day.</p><p>Grayson frowned at Cheyenne as they chowed down on tacos, chips, queso, and guacamole. “I’m worried about you, Chey.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “I’m fine.” Grayson shook his head as he bit into a taco. “No, you’re not. I’ve never seen you so angry before. You can’t let it get to you like this Chey.” Cheyenne glanced out the window. “I’ll be fine once they catch him. I hope dad blows the bastard straight to hell.” Grayson pointed at her. “That. That right there...that’s not you, and it’s not healthy. If you keep that attitude Cheyenne, you’re going to have a very short career in law enforcement. Being a cop isn’t about getting revenge or payback. It’s about serving your community, and defending and protecting those who can’t do it for themselves.” Cheyenne looked at Grayson then and sighed. “How do you do it, Gray? How do you protect the good guys, without hating the bad guys?” Grayson sipped his coke as he scarfed down another taco. He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s different for everyone Chey.  I don’t hate the people I arrest...even the really violent, really messed up ones. Because more often than not, the really violent messed up ones, at some point, had something horrible happen to them. Take Ronnie for example. Yeah, he’s fucked up, and what he’s doing is horrible and he deserves to pay for it. But I ran a background check on him. He grew up in a hellhole...both parents were drug addicts and beat the shit out of him. The first time he was in the hospital for what his parents did to him he was two years old. Does that let him off the hook? No, of course not. But he might have had a very different life and turned out to be a much better person if he hadn’t had druggie child abusers for parents. And chances are good at least one if not both of his parents had shitty lives as kids too.  There are some people who are just born fucked up...but there are some, like Ronnie, who were made that way, by the shit they had to go through.”  He sipped his coke and smiled at her. “That’s one of the reasons I’m so proud of you and impressed with you. You’ve been through some really bad shit too...but you haven’t let it break you or change you. Not everyone can handle life’s curveballs like you can.” Cheyenne blushed as Grayson winked at her. “C’mon. Let’s go check on her royal highness, then we’ll head back to your house, unless there’s somewhere you need to go?” Cheyenne finished her taco and coke as they headed out. </p><p>Later that day, Grayson and Cheyenne were surprised to find Jase whipping up a storm in Tim and Lucy’s kitchen. Cheyenne froze as she sniffed the wonderful smells coming from the stove. “Oh My God...are those fried green tomatoes with pimento? And shrimp and grits!” Cheyenne hurried over to the counter as Jase grinned at her. She sampled the bbq in the platter and hummed contentedly. “I haven’t had any of this since I left North Carolina! Didn’t get to eat this stuff often...usually only on special occasions. Jase how did you even know?” Cheyenne threw her arms around him as Grayson smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Jase eased back and grinned sheepishly. “I honestly didn’t know. But I knew after today you needed a pick me up, so I googled classic North Carolina food...these were at the top of the list.” Tim and Lucy walked in then and Lucy sighed with pleasure. “I’m so happy I don’t have to cook dinner tonight...it was a long shift.” Tim kissed her cheek. “Yeah, we’re all happy about that, Boot.” Lucy frowned at him as Grayson snickered at her. Tim looked at Grayson. “You staying for dinner?” Grayson nodded as he looked at the mountain of food. “Hell yes I’m staying.” </p><p>Later that evening, after Grayson and Jase had left, Cheyenne was in her room, sound asleep from the long, trying day. Tim and Lucy were snuggled in bed when she got a text. Tim frowned at her. “Who’s texting you this late?” Lucy reached for her phone and frowned. “It’s Jackson. He asked which wedding dress I like the best?” Lucy sent him her response and sniffled as she put her phone down. Tim squeezed her. “What’s wrong, Boot?” Lucy started crying. “It feels like its too late to have a wedding. I’m going to be huge soon, I’m already pregnant, and we’re so busy now. Maybe we should just go to the courthouse and get it done.” Tim adamantly shook his head. “Absolutely not. Why don’t we start seriously wedding planning after Cheyenne’s volleyball season is over?” Lucy considered and thought it wasn’t a half bad idea. “I guess that will work.” Tim grinned and rolled on top of her. “You said we’re so busy now...right?” Lucy nodded as she raised an eyebrow. “We’re about to be a lot busier.” </p><p>Tim leaned down and deeply kissed Lucy. She moaned as she kissed him back. Tim ran his hands possessively down her, his fingers lightly teasing her center. He sighed in delight. His voice came out a raspy whisper. “So wet...” Lucy grinned at him. “Well, it’s mostly you. It’s also one of the perks of pregnancy. My sex drive has shot through the roof and I’m much more sensitive in certain areas.” Tim moaned as he kissed his way down her body. “Lucky me.” Lucy’s legs fell helplessly open just as Tim kissed her inner thigh. He put her legs on his shoulders and his tongue on her sex. Lucy grabbed the sheets as Tim gave her long, slow licks. He ran his hands up and down her thighs as he swirled his tongue around her. Lucy gasped as she felt his tongue go deep inside her. She rolled her hips and ground herself against his mouth. Lucy gasped as she felt his voice against her. “I love the way you taste, Boot.” Lucy grabbed his head and held him firmly against her. She threw her head back. “Then taste me some more, baby.” Lucy moaned, louder this time, as she felt Tim eating her faster and harder. Lucy came quick and hard and her voice mixed with Tim’s as they moaned together. Tim moaned as he licked her, getting every drop. Lucy pulled his face back to hers and kissed him deeply, tasting herself. She suddenly had to have him, and she straddled him as Tim sat up. He entered her quickly, and he buried his face in her chest as Lucy rode him. He feasted on her breasts, and they came together in a frenzy. Lucy rested her sweaty forehead against his and cradled his face in her hand. Her voice was soft as she nibbled his mouth. “I like this kind of busy.” Tim smiled as he kissed her deeply before having her all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Buildup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheyenne and her volleyball team must make a decision about whether to continue on with their season. Cheyenne helps build her team back up after everything they’ve been through. And Ronnie tracks Cheyenne down and prepares to strike.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheyenne sat in her Coach’s office, with Jase sitting beside her. He was on bodyguard duty today. Coach Amanda Norwood, the new head coach for Cheyenne’s volleyball team, looked thoughtfully at Cheyenne, waiting for her answer. Cheyenne shook her head. “I just don’t know, Coach.” Coach Norwood nodded as she sighed. “No one would blame you, any of you, if we forfeit the rest of the season. You girls have been through a lot. But here’s the thing...we’re getting destroyed in every game now. I don’t know what the reason for it is. But there’s no sense in continuing with the season if you girls aren’t up to the task. We can start fresh next season, or, we can shake it off and keep going with this season. But you’re the team captain now, Cheyenne. The girls are looking to you, and I’m looking to you, to lead this team.” Cheyenne tearfully looked at her Coach. “It feels like I’m taking Carly’s spot.” Jase put his hand on her shoulder. “You are, and you’re making it your own. It’s hard to lead a team Chey. But someone has to do it, and that someone is you. You can do it Cheyenne, I know you can. And you know Carly would be cheering you on if she could.” Amanda smiled at Jase as she looked at Cheyenne. “It’s up to you and your team where we go from here Cheyenne.” Cheyenne nodded and knew what her decision was. But now she needed to know what her teammates wanted to do. She stood and nodded at her coach...she knew what she had to do. “I got you, Coach.”</p>
<p>Jase was watching the girls warm up for a game later that afternoon. After a water break, Cheyenne called everyone over to the sideline and they huddled together in a circle. Cheyenne looked at her teammates. “We have a decision to make y’all. We haven’t exactly been killing it on the court lately.” Cheyenne glanced around at her dejected teammates who reluctantly agreed with her. “We can forfeit the rest of the season if we want. No one would blame us after everything that’s happened. But if we decide to keep going, then we have to play like we want to be here. What do y’all think?” Cheyenne looked around. No one wanted to quit it seemed...but they still didn’t look fired up to play either. Cheyenne sighed as she looked at her teammates. “I know how much we all miss Ashley and Carly. If we want to show them how much we miss them, we should play, with joy, and enjoy our sport that we’ve all worked so hard in.” The girls began looking intently at Cheyenne then, and Jase knew she was helping build her team back up. “One of the last things Carly said to me before she got hurt was she thought this would be our year, to win it all.” Danielle, the teammate standing closest to Cheyenne, smiled tearfully at that. “That sounds like Carly.” The other girls nodded, and chuckled as a few of them wiped tears away. Cheyenne squared her shoulders. “I don’t know if this is our year or not. But if we could win just one more game, shouldn’t we at least try?” The girls looked at each other and nodded. They all stretched one arm each into the center of the circle they had formed. Cheyenne looked at her teammates and smiled. “For Ashley and Carly...1,2,3!” The team yelled in unison as loud as they could. “For Ashley and Carly!” They raised their arms into the air, cheering loudly and triumphantly. Cheyenne glanced over at Jase who nodded and winked at her. </p>
<p>That evening, Cheyenne and her team came storming back to victory and swept the other team in a three set match. It was their first game they had won since Carly’s attack. Jase hugged Cheyenne after the game was over. “Way to rally your teammates, Chey. I knew you could do it!” Jase and Nyla took Cheyenne out to eat after the game. Grayson, Tim, Lucy, John, and Jackson were all working overtime, and Angela and Wesley were at home with a sick baby. Nyla had taken the day off to spend time with her daughter, Lila. She had dropped Lila off at her dad’s house before coming to the game.</p>
<p>As Nyla, Jase, and Cheyenne were eating, Ronnie Boone was on his laptop in his crappy apartment. He’d become obsessed with finding out who Carly had called out for when he was raping her. Someone named Chey...probably a nickname of some kind. He knew Carly played volleyball for Pepperdine, maybe it was someone she knew from there. He pulled up the school’s website and then fished around until he found the volleyball roster. He scrolled through the names until he zeroed in on #25 Cheyenne Bradford. He smiled menacingly at the picture of Cheyenne. “Found you, you little bitch.” Now that he knew exactly who she was, Ronnie started fishing around for her address. Within an hour, he had found two different addresses for Cheyenne. He’d scout them both out. As Cheyenne was laughing and enjoying her dinner with Jase and Nyla, Ronnie was planning his next attack; and his target was Cheyenne. </p>
<p>Detective Anna Foster and Detective Ash Reno sighed. They’d gone back over everything they had, three times, and had found nothing. Anna rubbed her aching temples. “We still have one more play.” Ash bit into his cold cheeseburger and washed it down with cold coffee. “Oh yeah? What’s that?” Anna sighed as she sipped her water...her system couldn’t handle any more caffeine. “We use Cheyenne as bait, and flush him out. We put her on tv. She can talk about how sad she is about her best friend, and then she can say whatever she has to say to piss him off enough to come after her. We might not be able to get him for the others, but we could get him for attempting to attack Cheyenne.” Ash rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Her family will never go for that. And it won’t get him anywhere near the time in jail that he deserves.” Anna frowned at him. “Then what do we do?” Ash sighed and looked sadly at her. “I don’t know. This might be one of the cases where the good guys don’t win.”</p>
<p>Tim was staring out of the living room window, looking into their front yard, trying not to worry, as Lucy came up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned her head into his back. “She’s ok, babe. Nyla and Jase are with her.” Tim sighed as he brought one of Lucy’s palms to his mouth and kissed it. “It’s not that...not exactly.” Lucy yawned as Tim brought her around to stand in front of him. He needed to hold her. “Then what is it?” Tim frowned at her. “Are we ever going to have a moment’s peace again? What if something similar or worse happens to the big three?” Tim had begun calling the triplets that since he and Lucy didn’t yet know the sex of the babies. Lucy shook her head and smiled at him. “No, no, we can’t think like that. Remember when you told me my day of death tattoo was the first day of the rest of my life? Well whenever the big three arrive, that’s the first day of the rest of our life as The Bradford Six. We’ll all be ok. And look at how many people are helping us protect Chey. We have a great support system, Tim.” Tim smiled down at Lucy and kissed her. She was always his lifeline through the raging storms of life. </p>
<p>Tim turned at the sound of the doorbell. Lucy glanced outside and saw Jase’s truck. She nodded at Tim, who opened the door. Jase, Nyla, and a buoyant Cheyenne came through the door. Tim smiled at Cheyenne as he shut and locked the front door. Cheyenne bounded over to Lucy and swept her up in a hug. “We won!” Nyla and Lucy laughed as Tim grinned hugely at them. Jase rolled his eyes. “They didn’t just win, they stomped the other team.” Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really? What were the scores?” Jase smiled at him. “25-9, 25-4, and 25-8.” Tim let out a low whistle. “Wow, that’s impressive.” Jase nodded as he looked at Cheyenne proudly. “Yeah. She rallied the troops.” Tim grinned as Cheyenne came to hug him. “Good job, sweetheart. I’m sorry we had to miss it.” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. “It’s ok. The season is barely halfway over. Lots more games you can come to.” She hugged Nyla and Jase. “Thanks for dinner guys! I need to go shower.” Cheyenne dashed off to her bathroom as the smile fell from Nyla’s face. </p>
<p>Tim frowned at her. “Nyla? What’s wrong?” Nyla sighed and sadly shook her head. “I talked to Detective Reno. They still have nothing on Boone.” Lucy looked at Tim with a pained expression as Tim sighed. “Which means he’s going to come after Chey.” Nyla nodded in agreement. “Yep. As soon as he finds out who she is, and my guess is he already has. It’s going to happen soon, Tim. We really have to be on top of things the next few days.” None of them had any way of knowing how right Nyla was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stalkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grayson gets some surprising news and realizes the life he tried to leave behind in Chicago has found him in Los Angeles. Tim and Lucy consult Wesley about how to legally protect themselves and Cheyenne. And Ronnie continues to stalk Cheyenne.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grayson frowned as he pulled up to his house. He had a six pack of beer and a pizza in the passenger seat, and he couldn’t wait to dig into both...that was, until he saw a ghost from his past at his front door. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he got out of his truck. He figured the sooner he faced the man at his front door, his former partner from Chicago, Officer Beckett Meyer, the sooner he could get to his pizza and beer. It had been a long shift and all he wanted to do was relax. </p>
<p>Grayson kept his expression neutral as he approached his one time friend and partner. Beck stuck his hand out; Grayson pointedly ignored it. Beck shrugged and glanced away. “Ok...guess that answers that.” Grayson sighed as his stomach growled. “What do you want Beck? What are you doing here?” Beck looked at Grayson apologetically. “Look Gray, I’m sorry about all the shit that went down in Chicago...” Grayson shook his head. “Yeah, you’re sorry because you got caught, and because I found out.” Beck started to say something when Grayson interrupted him. “Save it. I have a life here now, a good one. Leave me the fuck alone and go back to Chicago or wherever the hell it is you came from.” Grayson started to walk past him but Beck stepped in his way; Grayson glared at him as Beck sighed. “It’s important Gray, you have to listen to me. She’s out.” Grayson felt his stomach drop and suddenly he was chilled to the bone. “What the hell do you mean she’s out? She was sentenced to I don’t even remember how long in a psychiatric hospital.” Beck looked at Grayson with troubled eyes. “She was sentenced to ten years. Some genius decided a year and a half was enough. She’s out. And my guess is, she’s looking for you.” Grayson frowned at that. “Speaking of that how the hell did you find me? I didn’t tell anyone where I was going when I left Chicago.” Beck sighed as he glanced around uneasily. “I hired a PI to find you. I came to warn you Gray. Quinn is out, and she’s still just as obsessed with you as she was back then, maybe worse now.” Grayson swore as Beck looked at him. “I left Chicago after that shit went down...let’s just say I wasn’t on anyone’s Christmas card list anymore. But I kept up with Quinn, mostly because I know how dangerous she is.” Grayson’s head was swimming as he stalked back to his truck. He retrieved the pizza and beer and went back to the front door. He glanced at Beck and sighed. “C’mon. Sounds like we’ve got things to talk about after all.” </p>
<p>As Grayson’s past was coming back to haunt him, the present was haunting Tim, Lucy, and Cheyenne. After seeing Cheyenne safely home, Jase and Nyla had left. So they weren’t around to see the dark figure slowly walking down the sidewalk in Tim and Lucy’s neighborhood. He was smoking a cigarette as he scoped out the house. He hid in the shadows of the overgrown trees that dotted the neighborhood as he watched the house. He swore as he saw Lucy step outside the front door. She was coming out for some air, he supposed, but he instantly recognized her. She was that LAPD cop who had been on the news a few months ago, when she’d been kidnapped by a serial killer. He’d been hooked on that story. Ronnie took another puff from his cigarette. Well, if Cheyenne really was inside that house, he’d have a much harder time getting to her if the lady cop lived there too. Ronnie crushed the cigarette under his boot and skulked away in the other direction, with Lucy never having seen him. She went back inside and crawled into bed, quickly falling asleep wrapped in Tim’s arms. Another perk of her pregnancy was being so exhausted at the end of the day, she fell asleep quickly and slept through the night. She hadn’t had any nightmares in weeks, much to Tim’s happiness.</p>
<p>Tim and Lucy were both of today. After going out to breakfast, they had come right back home. Cheyenne was in her room, attending class online, as Angela and Wesley and baby Timothy, who was feeling much better after his first cold, had gathered in the living room. Tim glanced at his phone and saw it was a text from Jackson. He decided to read it later, when Lucy wasn’t around. </p>
<p>Lucy closed her eyes in frustration. Wesley looked at her sympathetically as Angela bounced baby Timothy on her knees. Lucy looked at Wesley. “So we have no legal recourse here?” Wesley sadly shook his head. “As it stands now, that we know of anyway, Boone hasn’t threatened, or stalked Cheyenne in any way. The charges against him were dropped in Carly’s case. Which means putting him under surveillance could be spun as police harassment.” Lucy swore as Tim shook his head. Wesley glanced towards Cheyenne’s room, making sure she wasn’t around. “Look, he thinks he got away with this. Which means he’ll most definitely do it again. I’d definitely keep up the protection for Cheyenne, and hopefully he’ll try something soon, and then you nail him.”  Tim and Lucy glanced at each other. They knew there was nothing they could do but wait.</p>
<p>Grayson was off and had just finished taking a long, hard run around his neighborhood, with Sheeba. He was trying to work through a lot and while running usually helped, it wasn’t working this time. He was seriously pissed off that his psycho ex girlfriend was free again. He was seriously pissed off that one of his best friends had betrayed him, with her...though he supposed Beck got a little credit for tracking him down and warning him about Quinn. And he was seriously pissed off that his first instinct to deal with it all was to call Cheyenne. She had enough on her plate and she was just a kid...sort of, kind of. He had promptly ignored that instinct and instead had gone for a run. </p>
<p>Deciding the run hadn’t helped, he decided to go with his next instinct, which was to talk this over with Tim and Lucy. Once he got back home, he took a quick shower, dressed, and was out the door twenty minutes later, headed for Tim and Lucy’s house. </p>
<p>Grayson arrived instead at Mid Wilshire, having changed his mind again. He decided first he needed to talk to his boss, Sgt. Grey. Grayson parked his truck in the parking lot and hurried inside. He was relieved to find his boss in his office. He knocked on the door.</p>
<p>Sgt. Grey glanced up in surprise to see one of his best officers waiting to come in. Sgt. Grey waved Grayson into his office. Sgt. Grey nodded at him. “Officer Wells, what can I do for you? Aren’t you off today?” Grayson nodded, as he shut the door. Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. “Well, this doesn’t seem good.” Grayson grimly looked at him as Sgt. Grey waited. “Sir, I think I might have a problem.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “Ok, well, tell me what’s going on, and if I can help, I will.” Grayson nodded and filled him in. </p>
<p>After watching Grayson for a few minutes, Sgt. Grey sighed again. “Yeah, I’d say that definitely qualifies as a problem. Has Quinn contacted you in any way? Have you seen her at all?” Grayson shook his head. “No sir. The last time I saw her was in a courtroom in Chicago when she was sentenced to a mental hospital. That was almost two years ago. I haven’t seen or heard from her since.” Sgt. Grey nodded T Grayson. “And you’re sure your former partner isn’t lying or mistaken about this?” Grayson glanced away and then back at Sgt. Grey. “I don’t think he’d lie about this. I mean, he lied to me about their relationship, but he wound up dumping her too when he realized how unstable she was.”  Sgt. Grey nodded. “Well, there’s nothing we can do at the moment, but if you hear from her, you let me know, immediately.” Grayson nodded as he stood up. </p>
<p>Just then, Sgt. Grey’s police radio cackled to life. “Supervisor requested on scene at 306 Bay Pointe Drive.” Grayson froze as Sgt. Grey’s eyes went wide. Grayson looked at him, dread washing over him. “That’s Tim and Lucy’s address!” Sgt. Grey grimly nodded. He grabbed his radio as he and Grayson ran out of the office. “Supervisor responding, code 3 , ETA ten minutes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheyenne confronts Ronnie, and the confrontation is a wake up call to everyone on how much Cheyenne has been struggling with. Grayson saves Ronnie from Cheyenne, and saves Cheyenne from herself. And there’s news on Carly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela and Wesley, along with their now sound asleep baby boy had just left. Tim sighed as he looked grimly at Lucy. “Whenever he comes, we’ll be ready.” Lucy firmly nodded as she went to Tim. She sat on his lap and kissed him. “I have an idea. Why don’t we go for a picnic lunch at Sunset Beach? Cheyenne should be done with class soon.” Tim smiled at her. “Sounds great to me. We inviting anyone?” Lucy shook her head. “Nope, just the Bradford 6.” </p>
<p>Just then Cheyenne came out of her room. Tim knew all of this was getting to her. She miserably flopped down in a kitchen chair. Tim ruffled her hair. “Go change or whatever you need to do. You, me, and Luce are going to Sunset Beach for a picnic lunch.” Cheyenne eyes Tim warily. “Is it safe?” Tim rolled his eyes. “You’ll be with two cops. Boone’s not stupid enough to try anything in a public place like that.” Cheyenne eagerly nodded and jumped up to go change.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later they were loading Tim’s truck up with stuff for their picnic. Tim climbed into his truck and so did Lucy. Cheyenne was about to when she realized she’d forgotten her phone. “Be right back! I forgot my phone.” She dashed back into the house, slamming the door as she did so, mostly out of habit. She ran to her room to grab her phone...and froze. There stood Ronnie Boone, who apparently had just climbed in through her window. Cheyenne screamed and raced back into the kitchen, where she knew Tim kept a handgun taped under the kitchen table. She yanked it out of its holster and cocked it just as Ronnie made it into the kitchen. She pointed the gun at him as Tim burst through the front door. Lucy had stayed in the truck to call 911.</p>
<p>Tim started to move to intercept Ronnie, but the vengeance had returned full throttle to Cheyenne’s heart. Cheyenne yelled at him. “No, dad!” Cheyenne glared at Ronnie as she held the gun on him. Tim froze as he looked at Cheyenne. He heard sirens and they sounded like they were in his front yard. Just then, Angela and Nyla rushed inside...and froze when they saw Cheyenne. Nyla started to approach her. “Good job, Cheyenne. We got him now.” Cheyenne screamed but didn’t lower the gun. “No! None of you get near him!” Nyla frowned at Tim. “What the hell?” Tim kept his gaze on Cheyenne. “I’m not sure. We need Wells...he can always calm her down. And get Grey out here too.” Nyla got on her radio and requested a supervisor as Angela called Grayson. She looked at Tim. “They’re on their way.”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Grayson and Sgt. Grey rushed inside. Lucy came in too, but no one got near Cheyenne as she held Ronnie at gunpoint. Grayson holstered his off duty weapon as he took a step closer to Cheyenne, quickly realizing what was wrong. “Cheyenne? Talk to us...what’s going on?” Cheyenne didn’t take her eyes of Ronnie as he smiled at her menacingly. “He broke in here with the intent to do me bodily harm. The law says I have a right to defend myself!” Cheyenne’s voice was shaking as Tim and Lucy fearfully glanced at each other. Nyla and Angela and Sgt. Grey kept their weapons raised. Grayson took another step closer to her. “You’re right, it does say that. However, it most certainly does not say you can kill someone just because you’re pissed off at them.” Cheyenne kept the gun on Ronnie. “He hurt Carly! He’s hurt lots of others! And he was going to hurt me!” Grayson kept his voice calm. “I know he did baby, and Ronnie will pay for what he’s done. But remember what we talked about at lunch the other day? This isn’t the way to punish him, Chey.” Ronnie smirked at her then. “Your friend screamed your name Chey...while I was doin’ her.” Tim glared at Ronnie. “Shut the hell up you dumbass!” Cheyenne glared at Ronnie and thrusted the gun in his direction, at war with herself. Grayson struggled for calm but inside he was terrified...if Cheyenne pulled that trigger her life was over. Grayson couldn’t let that happen. “Chey! If you do this, he wins! Without laying a finger on you, he wins. You’ll never be a cop. You’ll lose everything you’ve been working so hard for. You’ll lose yourself. You won’t be any better than him. Don’t let him win, Cheyenne. He’s strong, but you’re stronger. I believe in you Cheyenne, and right now, I really need for you to believe in yourself.”</p>
<p>Cheyenne glanced at Grayson then, as tears filled her eyes. Her voice came out soft, and terrified. “I don’t want to be like him, Gray.” Grayson nodded at her. “You don’t have to be Angel...just give me the gun. You did your part, you protected yourself and your parents. Now let us do the rest. Just give me the gun honey, please.” Grayson begged her and could only hope his plea got through the anger she was struggling so much with.  Tim and Lucy looked pleadingly at Cheyenne. Lucy kept her voice soft. “Please don’t do this Chey...please listen to Gray.” Everyone held their breath as they watched Cheyenne wage war with herself. </p>
<p>Cheyenne finally took a deep breath and nodded as Grayson gently lifted his hands and took the gun from her, uncocking the gun as he did so. Ronnie, still the dumbass, tried to grab Cheyenne just then. Sgt. Grey and Tim rushed him, but it was Cheyenne who knocked him on his ass when she kneed him in the balls. Ronnie crumpled to the floor and groaned. “That was for Carly.” Then she started to kick him in the balls, but stopped. Her conversation with Grayson when they’d gone to lunch came rushing back to her as she watched Ronnie groaning on the floor, and she briefly wondered, at the hands of the people who were supposed to love him the most but obviously didn’t, how many times Ronnie had been in this exact same position as a terrified child. So instead of kicking him as she wanted to so badly, she just stared at him. “I told you, I’d get you.” </p>
<p>Sgt. Grey flipped Ronnie over and cuffed him as Lucy rushed to Cheyenne. She took Cheyenne’s face in her hands. “Oh, Chey..are you ok?” Cheyenne tearfully nodded as Angela and Nyla came up to her. Angela smiled at her. “Oh, she’s very ok. Nice work, Chey. But I will kill you myself if you pull that shit again. Don’t scare us like that.” Cheyenne nodded as Angela pulled her into a hard hug. Nyla looked at her as she rubbed Cheyenne’s back up and down. “You sure you’re ok?” Cheyenne glanced at everyone then, except for Tim, who was on the phone. She smiled, and for the first time in a long time, her smile reached her eyes. She nodded her head.</p>
<p>Grayson came up to her as Nyla and Angela went to talk to Sgt. Grey, and Tim waved Lucy over to the phone. Cheyenne looked at Grayson, almost shyly. He sighed deeply as he sent her a soft smile. “If you ever, and I mean ever, do that again...” He didn’t finish what he was going to say as Cheyenne pulled him into her arms. She whispered where only he could hear. “I’m sorry. Thanks for talking me off the ledge, Gray.” He just nodded as he hugged her tighter. He whispered back to her. “Anytime, Chey; I mean that. I am so damn proud of you. I know what you wanted to do to him... but you didn’t do it. You took back control of yourself. That’s what makes you stronger than him, and different from him. And that’s why someday, you are going to be one freaking amazing cop.” Cheyenne hugged him tighter. </p>
<p>Cheyenne eased back and she glanced at Tim and Lucy. Tim was hurrying them out the door. “We have to go, we’ll deal with all of this later.” They hurried out to his truck as Cheyenne glanced at him. “Where are we going? What’s happened?” Tim smiled at her. “Carly just woke up. She’s already talking, and the first person she asked for was you, Chey.” Cheyenne tearfully smiled as Tim gave her the good news: it would be a pretty challenging road to recovery, but Carly was going to make it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheyenne visits Carly in the hospital. New evidence is discovered that will put Ronnie away for a long time. Carly proves to be just as brave as Cheyenne. And Cheyenne tells her family exactly what kind of cop she hopes to be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheyenne, Tim, Lucy and Grayson were jogging down the hospital hallway to Carly’s room. Her dad and her brother, Liam, were out in the hallway and saw them. Mr. Swanson looked urgently at Tim. “We heard there’s been an arrest?” Tim nodded as Lucy and Grayson looked proudly at Cheyenne. “We got him. Actually, Cheyenne got him. He broke into our house and Cheyenne held him at gunpoint until help arrived.” Tim glossed over what had actually happened...he figured part of it was Cheyenne’s story to tell, if she ever decided to do so. Mr. Swanson looked worriedly at Cheyenne. “Good lord. Cheyenne, you’re ok?” Cheyenne quickly nodded. “Yes sir, I’m fine.” Liam grinned at her. “That is badass.” Cheyenne blushed as she glanced around. “I promised Carly I’d get him.” Grayson cleared his throat. “Is Carly awake?” Mr. Swanson tearfully nodded. “She’s going to make it. She was asking for you Cheyenne...she was so worried about you.” Cheyenne teared up at that. “May I please see her?” Mr. Swanson nodded as Liam opened the door. “Hey sissy...look who’s here.” Mrs. Swanson turned and smiled at Cheyenne as Carly slowly opened her eyes. She licked her dry, cracked lips and tried to smile as tears steamed down her cheek. Her voice was soft and scratchy. “Chey...” Mrs. Swanson moved and let Cheyenne have her chair. Cheyenne grabbed Carly’s hand. She laughed through her tears. “Oh Carly, I’m so glad you’re awake and going to be ok.” Carly took some breaths as she weakly squeezed Cheyenne’s hand. “I won’t be back until next season.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “You’ll be back before then. Carly, I have some news...” Mrs. Swanson glanced at Cheyenne as Liam grinned at her. Cheyenne squeezed Carly’s hand. “Carly...I got him. They arrested the guy who hurt you about an hour ago. He came after me, but he didn’t hurt me. He’s in jail now.” Carly started crying as she squeezed Cheyenne’s hand. “I knew you’d get him Chey...I knew it. Thank you, Chey.” Cheyenne nodded as she gently laid her forehead against Carly’s. Liam quickly explained what had happened to his mother. She looked at Cheyenne with wide eyes. “Oh my Lord...oh Cheyenne I’m so glad you’re ok!” </p><p>Liam smiled at them. “So, sissy will be in here another couple of weeks. Then we have to get her back in volleyball shape.” Cheyenne laughed as Carly groaned. “Count me in!” Mrs. Swanson looked at her husband, who was waving her over to where Tim, Lucy, and Grayson were standing just outside the hospital room. </p><p>Mrs. Swanson looked at her husband with troubled eyes. He put his arm around her waist. “It’s good news, honey. Tell her, Tim.” Tim nodded and gave Mrs. Swanson the good news. “Crime scene techs went back over your house and property...they’re going over mine now.  Your husband told me that neither of you smoke...neither myself nor my fiancée do either. However, cigarette butts were found in both Carly’s bedroom and in Cheyenne’s bedroom. Same brand, and it’s the brand that Boone smokes. We can get DNA from those. That, and the girls testimony should be more than enough to put him away for a long time.”</p><p>Mrs. Swanson frowned...she didn’t know if she could put Carly through that. Suddenly she turned at the sound of her daughter’s voice, calling for her. Mrs. Swanson rushed to her daughter’s bedside. “What is it sweetie?” Carly sighed as Cheyenne squeezed her hand. “I heard what Cheyenne’s dad said, mom. I have to do this...for myself, for Cheyenne, and for his other victims.” Mrs. Swanson looked around, unsure of what to do. Liam came to stand next to his mom and grasped her shoulder. “Sissy’s right mom. She’ll be ok, but she needs to do this.” Mrs. Swanson nodded as she mentally prepared herself for what was ahead for her daughter and family. She squeezed her son’s hand. </p><p>Later that night, Tim, Jase and Grayson were out getting Chinese takeout as Lucy, Cheyenne, and Nyla were at home, waiting for them to come home with the food. They were all stretched out on the sectional in the living room. Nyla looked at Cheyenne. “You know Chey, you had me scared there for a minute, but I saw how you brought yourself back under control. I’m really proud of you...most adults have trouble with that.” Cheyenne blushed, or Nyla thought she did, and Lucy caught it too. “Chey? What is it?” Cheyenne sighed as she thought over the day’s events. “It was something Grayson said to me.” Cheyenne glanced down as Lucy and Nyla sent each other a knowing look. Lucy raised her eyebrows at Cheyenne. “What did Gray say to you?” Cheyenne sighed softly. “He told me that law enforcement isn’t about revenge, it’s about serving your community.” Nyla smiled at her as did Lucy. “Well, he’s right about that.” Cheyenne nodded. “Don’t get me wrong...I wanted to beat the shit out of Ronnie...for Carly, for me, for the others he hurt.” Lucy and Nyla looked at each other worriedly. Nyla studied Cheyenne. “Why didn’t you?” Cheyenne sighed sadly. “Grayson did a background check on Ronnie and found out that Ronnie was severely physically abused as a child, by both of his drug addicted parents. When I saw him lying on the floor, I started to kick him. I wanted to kick him...but then I wondered how many times he laid on the floor, just like that, as a child, with his parents hurting him in much the same way I wanted to. And I just couldn’t do it. I know he needs to pay for his crimes, but I wonder how he would have turned out if his parents had loved him the way they were supposed to. I didn’t want to be another person who hurt him. Even if he never gets that or understands that.” Lucy pulled her into a hard hug as Nyla smiled at her. “And that is exactly why you’ll be a great cop someday, Chey. Because you care. Because you want to help others and make a difference.” Nyla joined in the hug and soon they were all crying. </p><p>Tim, Jase and Grayson walked in then and saw the hugging, crying women. Tim frowned at them. “What the hell is this?” Nyla rolled her eyes as Lucy and Cheyenne laughed. “Nothing you’d understand, Bradford.” He smirked at her as they headed into the kitchen.</p><p>Grayson had told Tim and Jase what was going on with his ex. Tim had agreed to tell Lucy, in private, and away from Cheyenne, later. </p><p>As they all piled their plates high with Cheyenne’s favorite take out, they sat down at the kitchen table. Cheyenne cleared her throat as they all stopped chatting and looked at her. She glanced nervously around at them. “First, I want to say thanks for protecting me, and I’m sorry I scared you guys like that. Now, I want to tell you guys something...and I hope you’ll support me in it.” Tim shrugged his shoulders as everyone looked at him questioningly. Lucy smiled at her. “What is it Chey?” Cheyenne took a deep breath. “You guys know I want to be a cop...and this is nothing against you guys. But I don’t want to work patrol, at least not forever.” They all nodded. Tim looked intently at her. “What is it you want to do?” Cheyenne raised her chin. “I want to work in the unit that Detective Reno and Detective Foster are in. I want to be a detective and work crimes that specifically target children and victims of sex crimes.” </p><p>They all looked at her. Jase was the first to respond. “That’s some heavy stuff Chey. But if anyone can handle it, it’s you.” One by one, they all voiced their support for her...except Tim. Cheyenne frowned at him. “Dad?” Tim got up and came around to her chair and pulled her into his arms. “I’ll never get another decent’s sleep because of you, but I couldn’t be any prouder of you, Chey. And we’re with you all the way, no matter what.” Cheyenne hugged Tim as fiercely as he was hugging her as Jase, Nyla, Grayson and Lucy smiled at them.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>